Fragile
by Violet-Hime
Summary: This is the price we have to pay for loving in such a fragile world... USUK, Nexus/Antinexus AU, Read if you like slightly strange fics.


Fragile

* * *

I have thought long and hard about this. It is what I want. The question was, and always has been: Love or life? And I have finally found the answer.

You swallowed nervously, biting your lip and looking off to the side. There was, understandably, worry in your expression.

"Is this really what you want to do?"

I nodded.

"Yes. I have made my decision. What about you?"

You thought about it for a moment, your blue eyes losing focus, before you looked back at me with determination.

"I've wished for this to happen ever since I met you! Of course I want this! I want you…"

I smiled encouragingly at you and you gave me a weak smile in return. This was probably harder for you than it was for me. There was nothing really holding me in this world. You, however, had a life to lose.

This sure was the most stupid idea we had ever come up with. We were both idiots!

"So, uh…anything you want to say before…well…"

You blinked at me a few times, uncertain on how to answer that.

"…there is…one thing, actually."

You took a deep breath.

"I love you, Arthur. I always have. And I know reality never meant for us to be together, being what we are and all, but that never even once stopped me from loving you."

"I know."

I let my voice drop to a whisper.

"We wouldn't be here now if you didn't."

Tears were slowly beginning to form in my eyes. I didn't want to cry, this was, should be, a moment of joy, but just imagining what we were about to do, what was about to happen…I didn't regret my decision, though. It was too late to turn back now, anyway.

You were crying now, as well. It was like the wall we had built around our feelings over the last few years was suddenly breaking, releasing everything that was sealed away behind.

"And you? Do you have any last words?"

"Just a few. But you already know what they are."

Another smile made its way onto your tear-streaked face.

"Still, say them!"

"…I love you, too, Alfred."

Your smile got a little brighter, but at the same time another wave of tears broke free.

"I know…are you scared?"

My shoulders started shaking slightly. I had been able to control myself pretty well up until now, but as the moment started to draw nearer and nearer my calmness faded quicker and quicker.

"Yes. Very."

Now you looked worried again. As if you had expected anything else!

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Are you crazy? I've been waiting for this moment my whole life! There's nothing for me here except a life full of misfortune, loneliness and misery. I'd rather die happy than live this life with only a memory of a missed chance. I'm more worried about you."

Sighing, you looked down at your feet, then back up at me, wiping a tear from your cheek.

"Oh Arthur…I really, really love you."

"Me too, Al. I love you, too."

Sobbing openly now, you held your hand out to me. Tears were streaming freely down your face, but you were smiling through it all. This was really happening…we were really going to…

…no, this wasn't the time for doubts! This was what I wanted! It wouldn't matter if I tore reality apart as long as I was doing it with you. I wouldn't care if golden bursts of flame burnt holes into the sky as long as I could finally, after all this time, feel. The only thing important to me was that smile of yours.

And I would be right here, smiling alongside you, as the world collapsed around us.

My heart was beating fast and I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. This was right, this was what we both wanted, needed! Slowly, carefully, I reached for your hand.

The seconds before our hands made contact seemed to pass in slow motion. I suddenly felt strangely calm and at ease. It made me wonder…was this what happiness felt like?

And then our fingers touched.

* * *

AN: I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEE!

And I'm still working on the next chapter for Dreaming Divided. Still one page to go.

Okay, I know this story might have seemed a little…weird…? So here are some explanations:

In this AU a nexus is a person passively controlling reality. So basically, when a nexus takes a turn the whole universe turns with him. The word antinexus should explain itself now. The world is kept in balance by those two forces, but should they ever touch each other they'd literally rip reality apart.

Also, not everyone is a nexus or antinexus. They are pretty rare, actually.

…my last biology teacher was a nexus. I think.


End file.
